


Roses, Perfume and A Kiss

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunwoo gets all his presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses, Perfume and A Kiss

Through the entire broadcast, Bin constantly mentioned the third gift that was supposed to be given on Coming-Of-Age Day: a kiss. Eunwoo was incredibly happy that Bin had even brought it up in the first place, obviously not shy about it. His heart had fluttered when Bin said he had the gifts, but of course they were only drawings. The two of them were always together so he would've known if Bin had bought him flowers and perfume. The drawings were cute, and rather well done for having been done so quickly.  
"Aren't they nice?" Bin asked the viewers, holding the paper up in front of the camera. There was only a beat of silence for the unknowing viewers. Bin leaned over, pressing his lips to Eunwoo's quickly. It wasn't much of a kiss, more of a peck on the lips, and then Bin moved the paper so Eunwoo couldn't respond to it. Bin was all smiles and jokes, as if nothing had happened, but for a short while Eunwoo seemed distracted. When Bin called out the odd comment, Eunwoo knew the two of them had seen the same thing. "Bin, give Eunwoo the kiss!" In the back of his mind, Eunwoo could only think 'if only they knew'.  
They were just hanging out for a while until they had to leave, and Eunwoo knew he was going to plan something special for Bin's Coming-Of-Age Day next year. He would get back at him. Bin waved at the camera and Eunwoo shut off the broadcast. "Yah, why did you do that during the broadcast?"  
Bin gave him a cheeky smile, one side of his mouth going up before the other just like it always did. "Why did I do what?"  
Eunwoo rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Bin leaned over again, a hand reaching up to hold Eunwoo's jaw. Anything Eunwoo was going to say flew out of his head when Bin pressed their lips together, so much kinder than before. His lips lingered for longer, as well. When he pulled away, he was smiling again. "What were you going to say?"  
After a stuttering second, Eunwoo laughed. "Nothing, nothing." He returned the kiss quickly, then patted Bin's thigh. "Come on, the others are waiting." He got up, reaching a hand down to help Bin to his feet. They were up, and Eunwoo led Bin out of the room, their hands still joined.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
